


Has Anyone Seen Granger?

by Tebby_Sweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tebby_Sweet/pseuds/Tebby_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, two part drabble story based off two prompts in my fanfiction group.</p><p>Ginny and Hermione find themeseleves in a sticky situation after sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room.</p><p>If Blaise has to hear the words "Has anyone seen Granger?" leave Draco's lips one more time, he's going to have a literal aneurysm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to take them out & play with them.
> 
> I'm back! For anyone reading this who started reading A Timeless Light when I first posted it, it will resume shortly! This is just me getting back into the swing of things. Based on two drabble prompts from my Facebook fanfiction group, Quill & Parchment.

“As far as bad ideas go, this isn’t one of the best we’ve had,” Hermione whispered frantically.

“Well I’m sorry we didn’t have a convenient dose of polyjuice potion on hand, Hermione. Work with what you’ve got. Do you want to get those notes back or what?” Ginny muttered, prodding Hermione with her wand.

“Of course I want them back! I just don’t want any body parts cursed off in the process!” Hermione snapped, shuffling forward awkwardly under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. He had insisted Ginny take it with her to her final year at Hogwarts, but Hermione was finding it hard to be grateful at the moment. This harebrained scheme was all Ginny’s idea; sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room for Hermione’s notebook of NEWT notes Parkinson had swiped.

Of course, they could have gone to Professor Slughorn, the new Head of Slytherin house, but Parkinson would just lie to him- many of the older Slytherin students didn’t respect Slughorn after he fought against Voldemort last year. And Professor McGonagall was so busy now with Headmistress duties, Hermione refused to bother her over a notebook.

“Well then you know what you should have done? Asked Malfoy to get them back from Parkinson for you! He’s Head Boy with you, and he’d have done it if you asked him! Then we wouldn’t be sneaking around the Slytherin Common Room like we want our noses jinxed off!”

Hermione huffed furiously.

"I’m not asking that prat for anything! You know what he said to me today? “Granger, your hair is looking downright tame this morning. Not really your best look,” she mimicked in Malfoy’s haughty voice. Ginny snorted quietly behind her.

“Maybe he just prefers your usual wild look. You know, that just jumped out of bed and ran a hand through it thing you usually do,” Ginny whispered back, and Hermione was sure she was smirking behind her. She chose to ignore it.

Just then, as they were two feet from the staircase down to the girls dormitories, they heard the portrait at the other end of the room swing open, muffled voices drifting to them. With nowhere else to go, they stood rooted to the spot as Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass strode into the room.

Hermione tried not to panic, but they were all supposed to be in Advanced Arithmancy class right now! She knew because that’s where she was supposed to be, though a note from Madame Pomfrey citing a migraine had gotten her out of it so she could embark on this suddenly harrowing mission.

But they weren’t the only Slytherins she shared that class with; if they were out early, then so was…

“Has anyone seen Granger?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to take them out & play with them.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed! :) Keep an eye out for A Timeless Light to be updated. :)

“Has anyone seen Granger?”

“Merlin’s dick, Draco, no. We just left the same class as you. We haven’t bloody seen her,” Blaise snapped irritably.

Draco glowered at him, but Blaise ignored it.

“Well I thought one of you might have seen her before, you arse. It’s not like that bushy haired know-it-all to miss class,” Draco retorted, a pink tinge appearing in both cheeks.

“Well, it’s not as if she missed much, with Professor Vector dismissing us twenty minutes in. Hopefully she’s feeling better by next lesson; I need to take more notes if I’m going to pass the NEWTS,” Daphne said, taking a seat at the table next to the girls dormitories, spreading her books and notes around her.

“Who needs to worry about taking boring notes when you can just swipe them off someone else?” Pansy asked slyly.

Daphne looked up from her work to stare at the empty space next to her for a few moments before shaking her head, resuming her writing.

“Why even bother taking the Advanced class if you’re too lazy to do the work, Parkinson?” Blaise asked, uncaring of her nasty glare.

“Not all of us enjoy studying all the time like that Mudblood Granger…”

“Don’t call her that,” Draco and Daphne commanded at the same time. Pansy seemed taken aback.

“You shouldn’t talk like that about someone who’s treated you so well after the war. She even offered to let you read off her notes yesterday in class because you didn’t think to bring your own,” Daphne said, eyeing Pansy cooly.

“Granger may be a know it all, but at least she shows up and does her own work, Parkinson. Speaking of, whose notes were you talking about swiping?” Draco asked with an icy stare. Pansy shifted uncomfortably and said nothing.

“Parkinson, I heard Granger asking if anyone had seen her notebook after class yesterday. If you’ve got it, give it to me now,” he said, and though he didn’t raise his voice or his wand, the threat in his words was clear.

Pansy strode to the girls dormitories with a furious huff. Again, as she swept by Daphne glanced next to her with a slight frown. After a moment she stood up, collected her things and headed for the door, opening it and turning around.

“On second thought, I believe I’ll study in the library. I don’t want Parkinson sulking and distracting me,” she spoke as she held the door open before disappearing through it.  
Pansy came back up the stairs and fairly flung a notebook at Draco before dropping down to a couch with a ferocious scowl on her face.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Draco said smoothly before turning to Blaise.

“Walk with me, Blaise. I have something to discuss with you.” Blaise let out a long suffering sigh as he strode to the portrait door with Draco.

“Tell me, how would you best go about complimenting someone if they assumed you were attempting to insult them?”


End file.
